C'est mon Petit Frère
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Pourquoi Thran est autant protecteur avec son petit frère ? Car un événement s'est déroulé pendant leur enfance, Thran qui ne supportait pas Ahito, se rendra compte que son petit frère a une vraie place dans son cœur.


Voici un petit OS sur une série que je regardais enfant. J'ai eu une enfance difficile, et sur les peu de bons souvenirs que j'ai, ceux ci me donne toujours un bonheur fou. Et regarder Galactik Football fait partit de ces bons souvenirs ! Alors j'ai voulu partager ces bons sentiments avec vous en écrivant un petit OS sur mes deux personnages préférés Ahito et Thran ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de voir vos avis !

* * *

**C'est mon Petit Frère.**

Un petit garçon de cinq ans était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre fermée. Il regardait dehors la neige tomber comme à son habitude. Le ciel était couvert d'une couche épaisse de nuage, c'est pour cela que la chute de neige était abondante. Depuis maintenant quatre ans, il n'y avait que ce climat d'air glacière sur Akillian. Le garçon n'avait connu que la neige.

Ses parents lui avaient raconté qu'à sa naissance, sa planète avait un climat doux et printanier. On sortait dehors en pull, admirant les grands bâtiments modernes, les arbres et les étendues d'herbe. Et que d'un coup le froid, la neige et la glace avaient envahi leur monde.

Devenu une planète de glace, Akillian restait jolie, elle offrait des jours remplis de soleil, apportant un temps un peu plus doux, ce qui permettait aux enfants de sortir et de jouer dans la neige. Et après tout, ces grandes mers de neiges restaient un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux, ainsi qu'un terrain de jeu pour les skieurs.

Le petit garçon, bien au chaud dans sa maison sourit en voyant la neige tomber, il se disait qu'une fois que le soleil reviendrait, il irait faire un peu de luge. Mais pour le moment, il était trop occupé à réparer son jouet. Un petit robot humanoïde, haut d'une vingtaine de centimètres, qui reconnaissait quelques commandes vocales telles que : « assit, danse, chante, comment vas tu ? » etc...

Le petit garçon avait remarqué que son robot ne marchait plus, il ne faisait plus rien quand on lui donnait un ordre. La plupart des enfants de son âge seraient allés voir ses parents pour dire que leur jouet était cassé, mais pas lui, pas Thran. Il était tellement fasciné par les petits trucs électroniques qu'il voulait comprendre seul pourquoi son jouet ne marchait plus.

Alors après l'avoir bougé dans tous les sens, nettoyé l'entrée du son, testé si les boutons marchaient encore, il eut l'idée de changer les piles. Il alla donc dans la cuisine pour prendre des piles et ouvrit son petit robot afin de les changer. Une fois les nouvelles batteries misent, Thran testa son jouet.

**-Debout !**

Le robot s'alluma, ses yeux noirs devinrent deux petits ronds bleus et il se leva. Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution tout seul, Thran sauta de joie plusieurs fois. Puis il reprit son robot pour aller rejouer dans sa chambre.

**-Danse !**

**-«J'espère que tu aimes la salsa », **répondit le robot dans une voix électronique.

Puis il se mit à danser ce qui fit rire Thran. C'est à ce moment là qu'une boule d'énergie rentra dans la chambre en courant pour se jeter sur un des lits de la chambre. Il avait visiblement fini son activité dans le salon et il avait envi de jouer à autre chose. C'est tout naturellement qu'il était venu dans la chambre, vu que cette chambre était pour deux. Le petit nouveau, âgé de quatre ans regarda le robot et eut un grand sourire en voyant qu'il marchait de nouveau.

**-Whoa tu l'as réparé tout seul ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu es trop fort ! Dis tu veux jouer avec moi aux petits chevaux ?**

**-Non.**

**-Et au jeu de l'oie ?**

**-Non.**

**-Ben alors on a qu'à jouer à...**

**-Ahito je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, laisses moi tranquille !**

**-Mais ?**

**-Ah mais tu m'énerve !**

Thran n'attendit pas la réponse de son petit frère pour se lever et sortir de la chambre et aller dans le salon. Il grognait et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il passa dans la cuisine et vit sa mère mais il refusa de lui parler. Il lui en voulait pour le moment, à elle et à son père, pourquoi ils lui avaient donné un petit frère aussi collant et bruyant ? Lui qui était si calme et qui aimait être tranquille... Dés qu'il faisait un truc qu'il aimait, Ahito venait l'embêter, il le harcelait de question ou le forçait à jouer avec lui. Hors Ahito préférait dessiner ou jouer à des jeux de sociétés ce que Thran n'aimait pas du tout.

Thran alla s'asseoir devant la télé et prit la télécommande sur les genoux de son père qui dormait. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec son père car celui ci s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un avantage pour faire une quelconque activité. Il zappa la télé et tomba sur un match de Galactik football. Sa bonne humeur revint immédiatement. Ce sport était tellement spectaculaire, tellement beau à voir.

Il n'y avait pas ce sport sur sa planète car il n'existait pas de fluide sur Akillian. Alors Thran ne pouvait que le regarder à la télé, tout en rêvant, s'y projetant de temps en temps. Il admirait les joueurs faire des sauts incroyable grâce à leur fluide et des tirs d'une puissance phénoménale. Thran était tellement dans le match que rien ne pouvait venir le perturber. Ou presque...

**-Génial ! Un match de Galactik football !**

C'était Ahito qui venait de sauter sur le canapé, bousculant son grand frère et réveillant son père. Ce dernier ne savait plus trop où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait avant de s'endormir. Mais tout ce qu'il remarqua c'était l'heure, et que ses fils étaient devant la télé.

**-Hey les enfants, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut aller au lit, vous avez école demain !**

Fou de colère de ne pas pouvoir regarder la fin du match à cause de son frère bruyant, il décida de se venger.

**-Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tu cries ? Si tu n'avais pas réveillé papa, on aurait pu voir la fin du match !**

Face à l'accusation, Ahito se sentit extrêmement mal. Son visage se déforma par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et fuyait le regard de son frère. Thran continua de grogner et alla dans sa chambre, boudant. Il se coucha sans dire un mot et sans regarder son petit frère qui le cherchait du regard pour se faire pardonner. Mais se faisant complètement ignorer, il se résigna à se coucher à son tour. Leur mère vint les embrasser tour à tour en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Thran ne voulait toujours pas parler à son petit frère car il considérait que ça restait de sa faute s'il n'avait pas vu la fin du match. Et puis il aimait bien les matins calmes, or Ahito était un vrai excité, déjà il se réveillait le premier et il était bien en forme dés son réveil. Il sautait partout, criait, riait et il parlait encore et encore. Et ça énervait Thran... parce que ça le réveillait mal, pourquoi ils avaient la même chambre ? Parce qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres dans la maison, c'était injuste.

Alors il se dépêcha de prendre son sac, de mettre son écharpe et son gros manteau pour sortir. Au moins en attendant à l'entrée de la maison, il était au calme et il pouvait jouer un peu avec la neige. Mais le calme fut de courte durée car son frère et sa mère sortaient à leur tour. Et encore une fois, Ahito parlait et parlait et parlait et parlait.

**-Mais tu ne te tais jamais ? Demanda Thran méchamment.**

**-Thran ! Sois gentil avec ton petit frère !**

**-Alors dis lui de me laisser tranquille ! J'en ai marre moi, j'aimerais être tranquille de temps en temps !**

**-Ça suffit maintenant, c'est ton frère, il vit avec toi, un point c'est tout !**

Thran tourna la tête et bouda, vexé que sa mère n'est pas prit sa défense. Alors qu'Ahito lui regardait le sol un peu tristement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était si méchant avec lui. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il décida de se taire mais il était quand même triste que Thran le repousse tout le temps. Il se rapprocha de sa mère et agrippa son manteau. Sa mère les laissa donc à l'école en se disant que son fils aîné se calmerait pendant la journée.

Mais malheureusement pour cette mère, ce n'était pas le cas. En revenant les chercher le soir, elle vit que Thran criait encore sur Ahito. Et plutôt fort visiblement puisque son fils cadet avait encore la tête dans les épaules, il regardait vers le bas, il triturait la neige avec ses pieds ainsi que son manteau avec ses mains. Étant outrée de cette scène, elle alla tout de suite séparer ses enfants et faire la morale à Thran.

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu cries encore sur ton petit frère ?**

**-Déjà à la maison il ne me laisse jamais tranquille mais à l'école non plus ! Il ne veut pas se faire d'amis, il vient tous le temps m'embêter quand je suis avec mes copains !**

**-Et alors ? Tu es son frère, c'est normal qu'il veut jouer avec toi, ce n'est pas à toi de le gronder !**

**-Mais j'en ai marre !**

Thran partit devant en grognant une fois de plus, déçu que sa mère ne dise pas à son petit frère de le laisser tranquille. Comme le matin même, Ahito alla agripper le manteau de sa mère, le visage déchiré par la tristesse. Une fois à la maison, le petit garçon resta dans son coin pour dessiner. Alors que Thran était dans la chambre à jouer avec son petit robot.

Il y avait une telle rupture entre les deux garçons. Ils avaient à peine un an de différence. Quand Thran était venu au monde, sa mère fut attrapée par ce qu'on appelait « le retour de grossesse » et neuf mois plus tard, Ahito était né. Ils étaient presque des jumeaux. Et pourtant Thran avait beaucoup de mal à accepter son petit frère. Comme ses parents ne gagnaient pas beaucoup d'argent, ils devaient vivre dans une petite maison, ils ne pouvaient se permettre que deux chambres, alors les garçons étaient dans la même pièce pour dormir.

Mais s'il n'y avait que la chambre, leur caractère était complètement opposé. Thran semblait plus passionné par la technologie alors qu'Ahito préférait dessiner ou écouter de la musique. L'aîné était toujours calme, posé et parlait doucement, il prenait son temps pour tout alors que le cadet était super actif, toujours en train de courir partout. Il était le premier levé tous les matins et dés le réveil il courait déjà et il parlait plus fort. Cette différence de comportement énervait l'un et blessait l'autre.

Ahito voulait vraiment que son grand frère soit plus gentil avec lui, qu'ils puissent jouer et rire ensemble. Il cherchait vraiment la complicité. Se sentant tellement coupable d'avoir embêté son frère une fois de plus, il voulu se faire pardonner, alors il avait décidé de faire un cadeau à son frère. Il les avait dessiné tous les deux. Et une fois son dessin terminé, il couru avec un immense sourire pour le montrer à Thran. Peut être que son frère verrait qu'il l'aime fort.

**-Thran ! Il faut que je te montre mon dessin, je t'ai dessiné !**

Malheureusement en entrant en courant dans la chambre, Ahito ne vit pas le petit robot qui était presque dans l'entrée. Il trébucha dessus et tomba. Au son de la chute, Thran se retourna d'un coup, il vit son petit frère par terre, grimaçant et se frottant les genoux. Il voulu aller l'aider à se relever, c'est alors qu'il vit juste derrière lui son robot, cassé, les bras séparés du corps et quelques grésillement qui s'échappaient de lui. Cette fois il ne pourrait pas être réparé.

Thran n'en revenait pas, en plus d'avoir toute l'attention de ses parents, leur mère qui ne s'occupait que de Ahito, dés son réveil tout ça parce qu'il était celui qui criait le plus fort, qui montrait le plus ce qu'il faisait. Leur père qui, quand il était réveillé, ne parlait qu'à lui juste parce qu'il courrait partout et que ça faisait rire leur père. Ce petit frère, qui l'embêtait toute la journée, l'empêchait d'être tranquille, de passer du temps avec ses parents, avec ses amis, le réveillait mal le matin, en plus de tout cela il cassait ses jouets !

Le petit garçon de cinq ans en eut soudainement marre. Pris d'un élan de colère et de jalousie, il poussa son petit frère qui tomba sur le derrière. Puis il prit son dessin et le déchira.

**-T'es trop nul ! Tu as cassé mon robot ! Tu m'énerves ! Je ne veux pas de petit frère moi ! Tient ton dessin tout pourri !**

Seulement Thran qui s'attendait à voir arriver sa mère en trombe, près à le disputer pour avoir encore crié sur son petit frère, fut face à une toute autre scène. Ahito pleurait, et à chaudes larmes en plus. Il restait à terre et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, le vrai sens du mot « chagrin » s'emparait de lui. De ses petites mains, il tentait d'essuyer ses joues mais en vain, les larmes coulaient trop fort.

Thran n'aurait jamais pensé que ses mots et que de déchirer le dessin de son petit frère le ferait pleurer. Et surtout pleurer comme ça. Jamais il n'avait vu son petit frère dans un tel état. Et bizarrement Thran se mordit les lèvres, il fut triste de voir Ahito aussi malheureux. Surtout qu'il pleurait de plus en plus et restait par terre tel le pauvre petit garçon de quatre ans qui venait de se faire briser le cœur par son grand frère. Il avait juste voulu lui montrer qu'il aimait son frère mais visiblement Thran ne l'acceptait pas.

Le chagrin d'Ahito avait duré une bonne partie de la soirée, et une fois qu'il s'était calmé, il était allé se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Bien entendu, les mots de Thran avaient été entendus et cette fois c'était son père qui l'avait puni. Il devait rester dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner et aller se coucher directement après mangé, alors qu'il n'y avait pas école le lendemain. Il s'était fait durement disputer car ce n'était pas une façon de parler à son frère. Thran avait évidemment boudé de longue minute en regardant la neige tomber de nouveau sur Akillian.

Mais à table quand il avait vu les yeux rouges et brillants de son petit frère, il s'était sentit de nouveau mal et n'osait pas le regarder. Pour une fois à table Ahito n'avait pas parlé. C'était étrange. La punition tenant toujours, Thran dû aller au lit directement après manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait vu sa mère rentrer dans la chambre pour coucher Ahito, toujours aussi silencieux. La boule d'énergie s'était mise en « pause » depuis les durs mots de Thran. L'aîné avait jeté un coup à son frère, celui ci suçait son pouce en serrant ses draps, visiblement il était perturbé.

Ainsi Thran s'était endormi, inquiet pour la première fois de sa vie pour Ahito.

Le lendemain fut le début d'un long cauchemar pour plusieurs enfants d'Akillian. Thran et Ahito en faisait partit. Ils ne se levèrent pas au début et la matinée avançait encore et encore. Alors qu'il était presque midi, la femme de la famille alla réveiller ses garçons. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Thran et caressa ses cheveux mais c'est là qu'elle sentit son front brûlant. Bien trop chaud. Elle colla sa main sur son front et baissa un peu le drap. Son fils était brûlant, il transpirait et il frissonnait. Il était donc malade.

**-Thran tu as mal quelque part ?**

**-Oui partout... surtout à la tête...**

**-Moi aussi maman...**

Elle leva la tête et alla cette fois sur le lit de son cadet. Et curieusement Ahito était dans le même état que Thran, brûlant et frissonnant. Perplexe et surtout inquiète elle alla chercher un thermomètre. Les deux garçons avaient une forte fièvre, trente neuf degrés. Il fallait donc agir, elle alla prendre deux linges humides pour les mettre sur leur front. Elle les rassura un peu avant d'aller appeler un médecin.

Malgré sa fièvre, Thran releva un peu la tête et vit de l'autre côté de la chambre, son petit frère, qui était rouge et grimaçant, bref dans un mauvais état. Il était un peu inquiet pour lui maintenant. C'était triste de voir le petit Ahito tout excité être couché ainsi par la fièvre.

Le médecin été venu quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait rassuré les parents en disant que les deux enfants avaient attrapé un virus ou un coup de froid et que ça allait passer. Il avait aussi donné un petit traitement aux garçons afin de faire baisser la fièvre.

Deux jours plus tard, les garçons étaient à l'hôpital. Ils étaient atteins d'une forte fièvre proche des quarante et un degré. Et visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls. L'hôpital était rempli d'enfants fiévreux. Les parents de Thran et Ahito étaient vraiment inquiet, leurs enfants étaient en processus de survie. Complètement stressée, voire désespérée, leur mère décida de faire un tour.

En marchant elle rencontra deux femmes, dont une qui s'appelait Maya, qui attendaient dans le couloir, car elles aussi avaient un enfant malade. La certaine Maya vint voir la mère de Thran et Ahito et tenta de la rassurer.

**-Les médecins disent que nos enfants sont plutôt stable, je pense que ça ira... vous avez des enfants malade vous aussi … ?**

**-Oui deux garçons... et vous ?**

**-J'ai un fils adoptif, D'Jok, il est tombé malade avant hier et mon amie qui est là,** dit-elle en désignant la deuxième femme assise, se rongeant les ongles, **à également un petit Micro-Ice qui est tombé malade avant hier également.**

**-Mes deux garçons Thran et Ahito sont tombés malade également avant hier !**

**-C'est étrange, c'est comme si certains enfants étaient tous d'un coup victime du même mal...**

**-Oui... c'est vrai que c'est inexplicable.**

Maya posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la femme en face d'elle, elle aussi espérait que son garçon guérisse. Trois jours plus tard, l'angoisse se terminait enfin. La fièvre avait finalement quitté les enfants. Thran venait de quitter sa chambre d'hôpital pour marcher un peu dans le couloir, c'est là qu'il rencontra D'Jok et Micro-Ice.

**-Toi aussi tu étais malade ? Demanda le petit rouquin.**

**-Oui j'avais beaucoup de fièvre, vous deux aussi ?**

**-Oui... c'était très douloureux... comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda cette fois le petit brun.**

**-Thran !**

**-Moi c'est Micro-Ice j'ai quatre ans !**

**-Et moi c'est D'Jok, j'ai quatre aussi et je suis le copain de Micro-Ice !**

**-Ah d'accord, je peux être votre copain moi aussi ?**

**-Oui ! Tu peux venir jouer au ballon avec nous si tu veux, répondit Micro-Ice.**

**-Je ne sais pas trop... en fait je ne comprends pas, mon petit frère ne guérit pas...**

En effet, la vérité venait de tomber, Ahito était toujours malade, toujours sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre. Il était dans son lit, frissonnant, souffrant, sans aucune explication. Pourquoi, lui, mettait plus de temps à guérir... Thran était inquiet, car soudainement ce petit frère qu'il avait rejeté depuis toujours, lui faisait beaucoup de peine en ne guérissant pas.

Et s'il ne guérissait jamais ? Si son petit frère ne rigolait et ne courrait plus dans la maison ? La maison serait triste. Et puis c'est là que Thran comprit... Ahito était son petit frère et il l'aimait. La culpabilité de lui avoir crié dessus avant d'être malade le prenait. Il revoyait ses larmes, son chagrin, il lui avait fait tellement de mal...

Mais heureusement pour Thran, Ahito finit quelques jours plus tard, par guérir lui aussi. La fièvre était partie, il souriait de nouveau. Enfin son petit visage joyeux était de retour. Thran avait vraiment eu peur, peur de ne pas le voir revenir à la maison. Mais là il était près à rentrer, leur mère l'aidait à s'habiller et il sautait du lit près à rentrer. Timidement Thran s'approcha de lui et prit sa petite main.

**-Aller Ahito on rentre à la maison.**

Face au geste de son frère, Ahito eut un magnifique sourire. Il serra sa petit main dans celle de Thran et le suivit, plus heureux que jamais. Thran s'était dit qu'il serait plus gentil maintenant avec Ahito car il pensait que s'il avait été plus longtemps malade, c'est parce qu'il lui avait crié dessus. Mais sa mère l'avait rassuré en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'Ahito avait juste été malade un peu plus longtemps.

En marchant, Thran sentit un poids d'un coup le long de son bras, il se retourna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ahito s'était arrêté et c'est là qu'il vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

**-Ahito ?**

**-Hein ?**

Le petit garçon venait limite de sursauter, il clignait plusieurs fois les yeux et reprit son petit sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Thran finit par rigoler, croyant juste que son petit frère était dans la lune. Il reprit donc sa marche avec ses parents, toujours en tenant sa main afin de rentrer à la maison.

Seulement malgré qu'Ahito soit guérit, l'ambiance à la maison allait radicalement changer.

Dans la journée, Ahito avait voulu dessiner, sa mère faisait la cuisine à côté. Et à un moment, elle avait entendu un petit « boum ». Elle s'était retournée et avait vu Ahito dormir sur son dessin. Croyant juste qu'il était fatigué dû à son séjour à l'hôpital, elle l'avait donc couché dans son lit, demandant donc à Thran de quitter la chambre.

Face à cela, les mauvaises habitudes étaient revenues, Thran avait boudé, devoir quitter sa chambre à cause de son frère, ça l'avait énervé. Ahito avait dormit presque toute la journée. Ce n'est que pour l'heure du dîner qu'il s'était réveillé, ce qui avait bien énervé l'aîné car il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de regarder la télé. Il avait donc boudé son frère à table. Ahito s'en était rendu compte et ça l'avait blessé, alors son frère ne voulait toujours pas de lui...

Pourquoi il ne voulait pas de lui ? Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas jouer ensemble... ?

Face à cette détresse, la tête d'Ahito était tombée sur la table. Ses parents avaient cru à un évanouissement et s'étaient rués sur lui. Mais en le secouant un peu, Ahito avait sursauté. Puis il avait expliqué qu'il avait rêvé qu'il faisait du ski.

Il s'était juste endormit ?

Et les jours suivants, cela s'était reproduit plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ahito s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand. C'était totalement aléatoire. Sa mère, inquiète, l'avait emmené voir un médecin. Et le diagnostique était tombée.

**-Votre fils est narcoleptique. Je pense que c'est héréditaire vu que son père l'est.**

**-Mais avant qu'il soit malade, il était super actif... ?**

**-Rassurez vous la narcolepsie n'est pas dangereuse, il faudra juste le surveiller d'un peu plus près.**

Les jours suivant imposèrent un lourd changement dans la maison. Surtout pour Thran. Ce changement le perturbait beaucoup... La maison était devenue silencieuse, les matins aussi. En fait la petit boule d'énergie qu'avait été Ahito, criant, courant partout avait laissé place à un garçon toujours aussi joyeux et souriant mais littéralement plus calme car il s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Des fois c'était au milieu d'une phrase, à table, sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de foot etc... Thran avait soudainement l'impression qu'Ahito était devenu beaucoup plus fragile... Mais pourtant bien qu'il soit angoissé pour lui, il ne s'était toujours pas rapproché de lui, préférant son calme personnel.

Un jour deux petits garçons qui n'étaient autre que D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient venu frapper à la porte des garçons pour leurs proposer de jouer au ballon dans le petit parc qui se trouvait juste en contrebas de leur maison. Thran avait bien sûr accepté et Ahito qui avait entendu était venu à la porte pour demander de jouer également.

**-Mais oui tu peux venir jouer, c'est mieux si on est plusieurs,** avait répondu Micro-Ice.

Ahito tout content et surtout ne voyant pas de refus de la part de Thran était partit chercher son manteau et tous les quatre étaient partit pour jouer au foot. Il y avait donc quatre enfants qui jouaient innocemment au foot dans la neige. Ils étaient heureux, rigolaient beaucoup. Et en l'espace de quelques minutes, une complicité était née entre ces quatre enfants.

Sans savoir que plusieurs années plus tard, ils seraient quatre des grands joueurs de la fabuleuse équipe des SnowKids.

Après une longue partie de foot, les enfants s'étaient assis dans la neige pour se reposer. Ils parlaient entres eux. Sauf Ahito qui regardait trois adolescents marcher en équilibre sur une rembarre. Si elle n'était pas haute de ce côté là du parc, de l'autre côté il y avait une bonne hauteur de trois mètres. Le petit garçon comprit rapidement que les adolescents cherchaient à montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur.

Peut être que Thran le considérait encore comme un bébé, et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne jouait pas avec lui. Ahito allait lui prouver le contraire. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la rembarre puis il grimpa dessus. Sans difficultés, il se mit debout en équilibre. C'est là que les trois garçons le virent ainsi que les adolescents.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais c'est dangereux, tu vas tomber ! **Cria Micro-Ice.

**-Descends Ahito ! **Cria cette fois Thran.

Mais Ahito ne l'écouta pas, il avança lentement, marchant jusqu'au bout de la rembarre, puis il leva les bras au ciel, tout heureux d'avoir réussit. Bien entendu il eut l'effet qu'il voulait produire.

**-Whoa trop cool ! Avoua D'Jok.**

**-Ton frère est drôlement courageux Thran !**

**-Oui c'est vrai... T'es trop fort Ahito ! Maintenant descends, tu vas te faire gronder par papa et maman !**

Ahito était heureux, son frère l'avait remarqué et l'avait félicité. Il avait enfin attiré son attention et l'avait impressionné. Maintenant ils pourraient sûrement jouer ensemble. Car après tout il n'était plus un bébé aux yeux de Thran.

**-Thran, ton frère ferme les yeux, il va marcher sur la rembarre les yeux fermés ?** Demanda Micro-Ice qui voyait Ahito fermer les yeux.

Fermer les yeux...

Thran eut soudainement très peur, Ahito s'était endormit ?

Ahito s'était effectivement endormit. Et le drame se produisit, il chuta du mauvais côté. Les trois enfants crièrent surtout Thran qui appelait comme un fou ses parents. Avec D'jok et Micro-Ice, ils prirent l'escalier pour rejoindre Ahito. Thran le vit allongé dans la neige et l'angoisse le prit.

Il couru vers lui, toujours en hurlant le nom de ses parents et tomba à genoux à côté de lui.

**-Ahito ! Ahito réveilles toi ! Ahito !**

Thran le secouait un peu, il avait peur, tellement peur, son petit frère ne pouvait pas mourir. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il pleurait si fort, il criait toujours le nom de ses parents qui avaient fini par l'entendre et courraient vers eux. D'jok et Micro-Ice pleuraient aussi, ils avaient peur que Ahito ait vraiment mal.

Le petit garçon fut emmené à l'hôpital une nouvelle fois. Mais heureusement, la neige avait bien amortie sa chute, Ahito ne s'était rien cassé, rien déplacé et il était tombé sur l'épaule, sa tête n'avait donc pas eu de choc. Un vrai miracle.

Pourtant c'est ce jour là que Thran eut son déclic. Si Ahito était tombé, c'était de sa faute. À force d'avoir été méchant avec lui, Ahito avait voulu l'impressionner et Thran savait que son petit frère était narcoleptique et que ce genre d'accident était prévisible. Thran s'en voulait énormément, il était recroquevillé dans son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la nuit et Thran se sentait vraiment mal, tout était de sa faute.

Il avait eu si peur, tellement peur que son petit frère meurt de cette chute. Ce fut cette nuit là que Thran se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, il veillerait sur Ahito, il le protégerait, il jouerait avec lui, il passerait tout son temps avec lui. Il allait l'aimer comme un grand frère aime son petit frère.

Pendant la nuit, sa mère était revenue de l'hôpital avec son cadet, endormit bien entendu. Après tout il était narcoleptique. Elle l'avait donc couché dans son lit puis était revenu embrasser Thran, le rassurant en disant que maintenant Ahito allait bien.

Une fois sa mère partit, Thran se releva et alla tout doucement se glisser dans le lit de son frère.

**-Ça va petit frère ? Tu as mal quelque part ?**

**-Non je vais bien !**

Thran décida de lui faire un câlin, car après tout Ahito l'avait bien mérité. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il avait un corps tout petit, des mains plus petites, il semblait si fragile...

**-Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau à la maison petit frère, tu m'as manqué.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui j'ai eu très peur...**

**-Mais tu as vu ! J'ai marché sur toute la rambarde !**

**-Oui j'ai vu, tu as été trop fort ! Demain on retournera jouer au foot ensemble si tu veux !**

**-Bien sûr que je veux !**

**-Mais pour cela il faut qu'on dorme !**

**-D'accord ! Alors bonne nuit Thran !**

**-Bonne nuit Ahito, je t'aime petit frère.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime !**

Enfin son grand frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il dormait même avec lui, il lui faisait un câlin et demain ils joueraient ensemble. Ahito avait tellement voulu que ce moment arrive. C'était dans un magnifique sourire qu'il trouva le sommeil. Thran resta avec lui, en souriant, et jurant une nouvelle fois la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

C'était son petit frère, il veillerait sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, car il l'aimait vraiment.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je pense faire une suite, désirez vous avoir cette suite ? J'attends vos avis, merci pour la lecture !


End file.
